creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miliard dolarów
— Za odpowiednią sumę każdy człowiek zrobiłby wszystko. — Andy wyraził swoje przekonanie. Siedział w barze z Billym i w alkoholowym natchnieniu snuli pijackie dyskusje o życiu i śmierci. — Wszystko? — jego kumpel zaintrygował się nowym tematem do gdybania. — Wiele rzeczy owszem, ale nie wszystko. — Moim zdaniem wszystko. Tacy już jesteśmy słabi. Perspektywa bogactwa jawiłaby się jako możliwość odkupienia z nawiązką złego uczynku, któremu ową fortunę zawdzięczamy. Spójrz... czy za gigantyczną sumę zabiłbyś człowieka? Mógłbyś przecież potem wydać połowę na cele dobroczynne i uratować przed śmiercią masę ludzi. Może i jest to wybór mniejszego zła, ale jedno życie odkupiłoby wiele innych. — W ogóle nie jest to wybór mniejszego zła, bo nie wybierasz między możliwym a możliwym, a między możliwym i potencjalnie możliwym. — W praktyce wychodzi na jedno. — Czy za miliard dolców zabiłbyś własną matkę? — Gdy teraz mnie o to pytasz, odpowiedzią jest: nigdy w życiu. Ale gdybyś faktycznie miał przy sobie ten miliard i jeszcze zaproponowałbyś zaliczkę, skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie uległbym pokusie? — Najwidoczniej za słabo znasz samego siebie. Ja nie miałbym wątpliwości. — A za dwadzieścia miliardów albo tysiąc miliardów? — Nie ma takiej opcji. — Nie ma też opcji, byś nie miał dylematu na widok takich pieniędzy. Zapewne zacząłbyś myśleć, że twoja matka nawet by chciała oddać życie za to, żeby świat stał się lepszy. A ty mógłbyś zamienić to w czyn. — A skąd masz w ogóle pewność, że po otrzymaniu tej mamony wydałbyś połowę lub chociaż fragment na cele dobroczynne? Skąd pewność, że nie zmieniłbyś zdania? Bogactwo zawsze zmienia człowieka. — Pewności nie mam. Ale myślę, że wyrzuty sumienia same by mnie do tego skłoniły. — A skąd wiesz, że będąc najbogatszym człowiekiem na ziemi miałbyś jeszcze sumienie? — obaj przyjaciele obrócili się na dźwięk nowego głosu. Słowa te wypowiedział nieznajomy mężczyzna siedzący przy sąsiednim stoliku. Wyglądał zwyczajnie. Wręcz dziwacznie zwyczajnie. — Przepraszam panów, że przerywam i się wtrącam... To niegrzeczne, wiem... Ale tak głośno panowie rozmawiacie i na tak ciekawy temat, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać. — mówił dość cicho i spokojnie, ale w jego głosie była dziwna metaliczna nuta, przez którą każde słowo brzmiało enigmatycznie i intrygująco. — Nie szkodzi, i tak już kończymy te nasze filozofowanie. — odpowiedział lekko Andy. — Wręcz przeciwnie, dopiero zaczynacie. Myślicie, że człowiek, który dla większego dobra popełnił mniejsze zło, będzie nadal nosił w sobie te same ideały? Czy nie staną się dla niego przeszłością, nie zostaną zastąpione nowymi lub ich brakiem? A może to go zniszczy i do końca zdeprawuje? — Przepraszam pana bardzo, ale musimy się zbierać. Żona zaraz mnie zabije. — Andy nie miał już ochoty na dalsze pijackie dysputy. — Spokojnie, Andy, leć do domu, jeżeli musisz. — Billy był innego zdania. — Ja z chęcią zostanę i porozmawiam z panem. Przyjaciele poklepali się na oczach nieznajomego, który z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem obserwował ich rzewne męskie pożegnanie. Gdy Billy z powrotem usiadł, obcy zajął miejsce po Andym i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. — Gdybym ci powiedział: na rogu Sam Alley i 616 Street jest hospicjum dziecięce. Podpal je nocą, na przykład za godzinę, a dam ci bogactwo i byłbym w stanie to udowodnić? Co byś zrobił? — Nie uwierzyłbym w ten dowód. — Więc co powiesz na to? — nieznajomy rozchylił teczkę w całości wypełnioną plikami banknotów. Broniącego moralności amatora filozofii zatkało. Teczka była wielka i pełna po brzegi. — Śmiało, weź jeden plik. Na zachętę. Dotknij go, powąchaj, weź pod światło dowolny banknot. Widzisz? Znaki wodne. Albo poproś barmana o latarkę UV, trzyma ją obok kasy. To prawdziwe dolary. Dokładnie milion. Chcesz potrzymać na kolanach? Ale to tylko zaliczka. Pełna suma to dziesięć miliardów dolarów. — Gadaj zdrów. To fałszywki. — To idź do barmana, pożyczę ci stówę. Jeżeli będzie fałszywa, barman wezwie gliny. Możemy obejść wszystkie bary w mieście, ale wtedy będziesz musiał podpalić hospicjum następnej nocy, bo tej zabraknie nam czasu. A nie wiem, czy się nie rozmyślę. — Nawet jeżeli to prawdziwa kasa, skąd mam wiedzieć, że obiecana reszta do mnie trafi? Jak często spotyka się w barze miliardera, który płaci za palenie żywcem niewinnych dzieci? — Statystycznie raz na jakąś wielką liczbę. Szczęśliwie trafiłeś właśnie w odpowiedni czas i miejsce. Zaraz możemy przejść się do najbliższego banku i, kiedy jest jeszcze otwarty, wspólnie, w obecności pracowników, skontrolować stan mojego konta. Możesz też zawiadomić swojego prawnika. Zapewne będzie to konieczne przy tak wielkiej darowiźnie. — Kim ty do diabła jesteś? — Czy ma to jakikolwiek związek z naszą rozmową? Masz teczkę. Bill nagle zorientował się, że trzyma w objęciach skórzany przedmiot z milionem dolarów wewnątrz. Jego ręce zupełnie bezwolnie zacisnęły się na zalążku fortuny, która właśnie stała się jego własnością. — Gdzie jest to hospicjum? — jego głos zabrzmiał mu zupełnie obco. — Zaraz wskażę ci drogę. Dokończ najpierw piwo. Bogaty czy biedny, marnując cokolwiek, popełniasz grzech. Billy w milczeniu stał przed pogrążonym we śnie budynkiem hospicjum. Miał przy sobie butelkę z benzyną i zapałki. Przez ramię wisiała mu ciężka torba z zaliczką. — Nie chcę tego robić. To złe. Zabiję zaraz ludzi. Kilkudziesięciu ludzi. W tym dzieci. Śmiertelnie chore dzieci. Ale jest ku temu powód. Nie jestem chciwy. Za moment będę miliarderem, a połowę pieniędzy... cholera, więcej niż połowę! Zachowam jedną dziesiątą! Resztę wydam na badania naukowe nad nowymi lekami. Zapewnią lekarzom możliwość odkrycia leku na raka, na wirus HIV, na całą masę potwornych chorób. Przecież te dzieci i tak umierają. Czy nie wyświadczam im łaski, a przy okazji ratuję niezliczoną ilość innych dzieci przed ich losem? Przecież to wszystko w ostatecznym rachunku wychodzi na plus! — im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym mniejsze czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie oraz trzymanej w palcach zapałki. — Kończę męki niewielu, żeby wielu ich uniknęło. Wybaczcie! Ciśnięta butelka rozbiła się na ścianie budynku. Płomienie szybko rozlazły się na wszystkie strony. Żywioł przybierał na sile z każdą chwilą, ogień trzeszczał, podobnie jak pękające od nieludzkiej temperatury ściany. Gdy straż pożarna dotarła na miejsce, żar był już nie do opanowania. Śniące wewnątrz dzieci niczego nie spostrzegły. Wierciły się w swoich łóżeczkach, krztusząc się przez sen dymem. Poziom czadu w powietrzu był już zbyt wysoki, by cokolwiek zdołało je obudzić. Ani ich płonące żywcem ciałka, ani walący się na pokoje strop. Strażacy znaleźli ciało jednego lekarza, który wyskoczył przez okno razem z dziewczynką na rękach. Z reszty nawet nie było czego pochować. Billy cieszył się zdrowiem i bogactwem. Dużo podróżował i bez skrępowania korzystał z nagłego daru nieba. Niemal miliard kosztował go turystyczny lot na księżyc, ale warto było. Po kilku latach osiadł w słonecznej Kalifornii i często przesiadywał w nadmorskich klubach. Z dziesięciu miliardów tylko dwa przeznaczył na cele dobroczynne, z czego niemal połowę pochłonęła machina prawna i wstępne przygotowania. Zastanawiał się nad założeniem sieci darmowych hospicjów, ale projekt upadł. Głównie z powodu jego braku należytego zaangażowania. Zupełnie stracił zarówno entuzjazm, jak i potrzebę naprawienia szkody. Początkowo czuł wyrzuty i przeznaczył część pieniędzy na badania medyczne. Niestety, żaden z ich statutowych celów nie został zrealizowany. Jeden naukowiec zdefraudował swoje fundusze, pozostałych przerosło zadanie odkrycia nowych leków. Rak, AIDS, ebola i wiele innych chorób wciąż pożerało niezliczoną ilość ludzkich istnień, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Resztę wydał przez lata nudnej i dostatniej egzystencji. Pozostał mu równo miliard. Czuł się pusty i wypalony. Mógł mieć wszystko, gdyby zapragną. W każdej chwili mógł zainwestować pozostałe pieniądze i rozmnożyć. Tylko po co, skoro to zwyczajnie nudne? Jego wzrok przykuła atrakcyjna brunetka roznosząca po klubie drinki. Ciekawe, co mogłaby zrobić za miliard dolarów? Dziewczyna odebrała nagle telefon. Z fragmentu zasłyszanej rozmowy wywnioskował, że dzwoniącym był jej narzeczony. Gdy skończyła rozmowę i podeszła do jego leżaka, zagadnęła: — Dzień dobry! Czy będzie pan coś jeszcze zamawiał? — Nie, dziękuję. — Czy mogę zabrać tacę? — Oczywiście. — Czy jest jeszcze coś, czego pan potrzebuje? — Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy za miliard dolarów zabiłaby pani swojego narzeczonego. ---- Autor Andrzej Niemowa Źródło: http://straszne-historie.pl/story/14689-Miliard-dolarow Kategoria:Opowiadania